Too Loud ( A Septiplier Story )
by Summer0831
Summary: Mark is the new kid in LA that meets a very nice Irish man named Jack. But Mark has something his friends don't know about, the fact that he hates loud noises. He tries hiding it in but when they go to a baseball game with people yelling and fireworks at the end. Things start to change.


**Mark's P.O.V**

My name is Mark, I am 17 years old and I just moved from LA, all the way to Ireland. Today was going to be my first day at the new HighSchool. Was I nervous? Yes, yes I was but I try to look on the bright side of things now a days. The reason we moved here is because my mom found a job here that will make her a decent amount of money. But that wasn't the only reason why we moved here, my mom and dad got a divorce and it was just hard to choose. My dad took my brother, and my mom took me, of course I was upset and I still am but relationships don't always work out on how you want them to be. But let's just put my thoughts aside and move on to reality, I was walking in the rain, holding my umbrella, and looking at the many puddles that showed my reflection. I smiled a little here and there but then stopped once someone's foot smashed my reflection away I frowned and looked up to see a guy with green hair walking right in front of me. I sighed and calmed down a little staring at his features his green hair, blue eyes I assume? A nice black jacket, jeans, and sneakers " What are ye lookin' at? " a voice snapped at me I quickly got out of my thoughts to see the guy stop and look at me. 'He's so cute..' I thought to myself as I bite down my lip and looked into his eyes, and yes I am gay my parents are ok with it and so is my brother but I know no guy will ever like me back. " Uh.. hello..? " he asked waving his hand in front of my face I snapped out of my thoughts again and blushed " Uh.. sorry.. " I mumbled I then put my head down feeling stupid. " Hmmm... I've never seen ye around here before... are you new..? " he asked me in his sweet Irish voice that I feel for I smiled slightly and nodded my head yes. I watched as he smiled back, god that smile, " Well my name is Jack! I can help you look for your classes and that if you want. " he said. I smiled " I'm Mark, and thank you. " he smiled and nodded " Come on we better get going before the bell rings. " I nodded and followed him inside the building. I looked around, this place is bigger than the other school I went to I ran my fingers through my red hair and looked at my schedule. " What do you have..? " he asked me I shook my head not understanding " Erm... what..? " he chuckled " Your classes silly what classes do you have? " I blushed and gripped my hair a little as I stared down the list of classes I had. " Erm.. um.. the first class I have is um.. Math.. with Mr... Johnson..? " I said stuttering slightly he chuckled " Cool! We have the same class together! " he said smiling I watched as he grabbed my hand and gently pulled me to the class. When I walked inside I got bad vibes knowing that people were going to judge me my heart started to pound I twirled my thumb in the bottom of my shirt so I can calm down. " Mark..? " my eyes widen and I looked at him " Y-yeah..? " he looked concerned " Are you ok there..? " I only nodded trying to ignore the fact that other students are staring at me. " Yo! Jack! What up man! " a guy yelled I winced at the yelling and bite down my lip I turn around to see Jack running to a tall guy " Hey Wade! " Jack yelled back at him I twirled my thumbs so I can calm myself down I breathed 'It's ok.. they're just saying hi to each other.. they're not fighting..' I thought to myself " Hey Mark! Come here and meet Wade! ". I winced a little I bit down my lip I shook my head no " I um.. I just need to get use to being here.. f-first.. " I said almost in a whisper as I gathered the books and that I sat down I then went to the back of the room and sat down where I was alone watching people talking, laughing, and smiling. But most of all, my eyes focused on Jack, some how mine made me calm.. made me feel safe and wanted.. I watched as he glanced over at me and smiled I smiled back " Not a chance.. " a voice said.


End file.
